DE 10 2010 027 300 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a spur gear with herringbone toothing with two oppositely helically toothed gear bodies, in the case of which the gear bodies have a rotational offset relative to one another such that, at those axial sides of the gear bodies which point toward one another, a tooth of one gear body is arranged centrally with respect to a tooth space of the other gear body.
There is a constant demand for designing motor vehicle transmissions to be as small and quiet as possible. Furthermore, it is sought to achieve good overall efficiency.